Out of their hands
by Freewaygirl
Summary: Victorian AU. Molly Hooper is the only daughter of her parents who are desperate that she's still not married. At a formal dance she meets Sherlock Holmes and she falls in love with him. After Sherlock not showing any interest in her and Molly gives into the compliments of James Moriarty, who wants to marry her. Molly has to accept, not knowing about Sherlocks feelings for her...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Sherlolly fic. It's setted in an Victorian AU and I hope you like it :) Please read and review, reviews always make me smile.**

**This chapter is not betaed, so please excuse my little mistakes ;)**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters of Sherlock are mine, they belong to the BBC,Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss **

**The beginning**

_It was her wedding day._

_It was the beginning of her new life and the end of her old one._

_For her it felt like the end of days..._

Molly Hooper stood in front of a mirror and stared at her reflexion: she wore her white wedding dress, her hair was pinned up and she looked, actually, beautiful.

But Molly was not to glad about this wedding.

She was only part of trade of her parents with the groom, Molly believed.

She was sold and whatever she did to defend herself, there was no way that would save her.

The dress had been made by a known London tailor for her : it was long, had a wide skirt and was elaborately decorated with many pearls on her top. The long sleeves were made of lace like the top. She wore the old family jewels which her mother and her grandmother had already worn on their wedding days. A diamond collier and in addition suitable earring. Of course she had always loved these jewels, but she would have loved to wear them to a nicer occasion and not exactly to an arranged wedding with a man she would never be able to love. A man she disgusted.

There wasn't much time left. One of her parents would immediately come to her room and cover her with a veil and from then on her time was going to run out.

Now every step she made would carry her nearer to her future husband.

Molly abhorred him dearly and she did not want to remember that it would be after this day that she had to share her life with him until the day that death would part both again. She quietly swallowed.

There was only one man in London who she wanted to wait for at the end of the aisle wanted and that was a man who did not care for her. Sherlock Holmes. Disappointed Molly shook her head.

The young Holmes was one of the most coveted bachelors in London and, nevertheless, he didn't care a straw about how many ladies of polite society wished that her daughter would become the woman at his side. He gave each of them the cold shoulder.

Molly remembered the evening some weeks ago as both had spoken to each other for the first time. Not only spoken, he had not left her side the whole evening.

They had danced and had gone for a walk in the park of the property in which the ball had taken place. She loved the way how he deduced things and he was excited about her love for science. Molly had never told it to her parents, she dreamt of going to university and studying medicine to become a pathologist.

Sherlock Holmes had been delighted, at least for the moment. He believed she could help him in solving cases. He worked as a consulting detective and helped Scotland Yard.

After this evening they had said their goodbyes and Molly had hoped to see him again soon. When she had seen him the next time, he had been occupied with Irene Adler. Adler was an american woman who had numerous affairs and who even had contacts to the royal family. At least that was what the rumours said.

Molly had been so disappointed that she had gladly accepted the compliments of someone else. James Moriarty had taken care of her that evening and had comforted her. He had danced with her and they had talked.

Later in this evening she had regretted it because of Holmes who did not deign to look at her and also because she had the feeling that Moriartys looks would nearly undress her.

Three days later James Moriarty had stopped by her parents and had asked for her hand in marriage. Her parents accepted the proposal immediately.

Quietly the young woman sighed: she was twenty and with that nearly too old to find a man.

Actually, she should have been glad that generally somebody had shown interest in her.

There was a knock at the door and she winced.

Her mother entered the room. She already carried the light blue dress that was tailored for the wedding of her daughter.

With quick steps she reached her daughter and pulled her in a warm embrace.

When she pulled away from Molly she looked at her: „You look wonderful, my love."

„Thank you, mother.", she said quietly and she quickly turned away the head. Molly wanted to prevent that her mother saw the tears in her eyes.

„What do you have then my dear?", Mrs Hooper wanted to know immediately.

„It is nothing, really. It is only because I am excited that's all.", now she had to be courageous.

„Yes, I felt the same on my wedding day and I've been much younger than you. Your father and I knew us hardly when he proposed. The love comes with the time, this is what I can promise you.", her mother laid one hand on Molly's shoulder and also sighed.

„And if I never love him?", Molly asked her and looked into the mirror.

„Molly, I understand that you are nervous, but you have no reason! James will provide you well and he will be a good husband to you. You will live close to Camebridge in his property and one day if you once have children you will understand why your father and I have decided so.", explained her mother to her with a wistful tone in her voice.

„I abhor him, I disgust him but however to I never had a choice right? Never...", Molly lowered her gaze and some tears dripped over her cheeks.

„Oh my child I wish I could take this load off your shoulders, but I am not able to do it. I wish today I would not have to see you so sad.", Mrs Hooper turned her daughter around and wiped off her tears.

„I am sorry in such a way, my child. I wished I would not have to see you so sad today."

„Mother, it is not your fault. James Moriarty was presumably the only suitor and I should be glad that somebody wants me.", Molly tried to smile.

Her mother withdrew and reached for the veil that lay beside her on a chair: „It's time Molly, let us cover you.", she said fast and put it in Molly's hair.

Immediately the young bride was surprised with the behaviour of her mother.

It seemed like she tried to change the subject.

„Wonderful really. The carriage will be here soon. Your father will fetch you and lead you to the church.", said Mrs Hooper fast.

„What is wrong mother?", Molly asked.

„It is nothing at all, I have only forgotten to put on my jewellery.", the woman tfabricated an excuse.

„You're wearing your jewellery already! Tell me what is wrong!", shouted Molly desperately as she saw how her mother tried to leave the room hastily.

„It is not important, my little one.", she murmured.

Molly shut to its mothers: „Please! Please, tell me why you are so horrified."

Mrs Hooper felt how Molly approached her and started to tremble. Finally, she turned around to her daughter: „On the day when James Moriarty proposed, there was a second suitor."

„I beg your pardon?", shattered Molly took one step stepped back.

„Yes, there was a second suitor and if I had raised the courage to say something, then you would not stand beside this creep at the altar.", sighed her mother and looked Molly in the eyes.

„Who was the second suitor? Please, you have to tell me!", the lips of the young woman trembled with this question. She was so desperate, that she nearly had had another choice!

Mrs Hooper took a deep breath: „The second one on this day who asked for your hand in marriage was Sherlock Holmes."

The words felt for Molly as if someone had hit her in the face. It choked her and the reason was not only with the attractive corsage that she wore underneath her wedding dress. He had been here! He had asked for her hand in marriage!

„I do not understand what you mean. He rather would have been your choice, wouldn't he?", Molly asked her mother fast.

„Believe me, for me he would have been and for your father too I guess, but we had to make fast a decision. Unfortunately, Mr Holmes came too late.", she answered and in voice lay a hint of shame, then she turned around and wanted to go.

„What do you mean when you say thar he has been too late?", Molly asked quickly.

Her mother exhaled deeply, before she said: „He came a quarter of an hour after we had accepted Moriartys application."

Then she left a stunned Molly behind who slumped on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next part of this little fic :) Thanks a lot to mylovelymindpalace for betaing this chapter :)**

**I really hope you'll read an review, because that's what makes me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Part II

Four weeks earlier...

Molly stood on the edge of the dance floor and watched how the pairs were spinning around. People laughed and talked, the mood was happy and wanton. It was the midsummer ball of Lady Cutteridge and an invitation for this occasion was extremely desired among young girls and women of the London society.

To this occasion the most popular bachelors of London attended and it was not seldom that engagements were announced or that couples fell in love here. To this occasion the wealthiest came and it was also a good opportunity to establish contact.

For the first time Molly Hooper was invited to this party and felt absolutely out of place. The delicate pink dress she wore was from the last season and looked, in comparison to the clothes of the other women, nearly old-fashioned.

Also with her twenty years she still felt frightfully old. Many girls married when they were fifteen or sixteen. Molly had never wasted a thought on it. Her interest was in books and science. One day she still hoped secretly to go to the university to study medicine there.

„Molly why are you standing here on the edge of the dancefloor, my love? You should dance and have a good time! It is a big honour that we may be tonight here.", said her mother beside her.

„Until now nobody has asked me for a dance and you do know that my dancing skills are very poor.", answered Molly quietly.

„How do you want to find a husband if you are always so shy?", her mother sighed and shook her head.

„Mother...", Molly looked down to her feet.

„I will have a look after your father, he is still with Mr. Cutterridge and some other gentlemen in the parlor with cigars and whiskey.", then her mother was gone again and Molly further observed the dancing.

Of course her mother was right: she behaved too shy and mousy.

Next to her, two giggling young women were standing. Both were wearing extremely fashionable clothes and expensive jewellery. One of them was dark-haired and the other was blond.

Both also observed the dancing and didn't even notice that Molly was standing next to them.

„Have you seen her?", one of them pointed at a young woman on the dance floor.

„Yes, the dress she is wearing must be her mother's! Frightfully frumpish!", laughed her companion.

„Presumably she has no other because her father has lost all of his money.", answered the first one, amused.

„In any case, she won't find a man who wants to marry her."

Molly listened to their words involuntarily and shuddered when she had to listen their viciousness.

The young women were interrupted as the door of the ballroom was opened and a young man stepped through.

Immediately Molly looked at him and felt herself immediately blushing. She liked the man with the dark curls and the high cheek bones right away.

His black suit fitted perfectly at his body and his blue eyes he started to overlook the crowd.

The girls beside Molly seemed to be nervous : „Do you see him?"

„Yes! I did not know that he would be here tonight!", answered the other one.

„My mother said he is not married yet.", her friend grinned contentedly.

„He is incredibly attractive.", one of them raved.

Molly turned to them: „Excuse me but can you...well...however... who is the man who has just walked in?", she asked stammering and both girls frowned.

„You want to know who this is?", the blonde asked saucily and pointed in the direction of the young man. The look on his face seemed strict when he examined the people in the room.

„Yes.", Molly replied.

The dark-haired girl beside the blonde laughed: „Oh girl, in a dress of the last season someone like him won't even notice you."

„Don't be so mean Sarah, you know what they say: every dog has his day, right?", the blonde grinned malicious.

Molly wanted to turn away when she felt a gaze on her. She turned her view in the direction of the dance floor and saw that the eyes of the stranger were on her and looked at her curiously.

Suddenly he started moving and crossed the dance floor with quick steps.

„Oh Catherine, he's coming over!", the girl called Sarah said and and started to nervously order her dress.

Catherine, the blonde one, touched her and giggled nervously: „When will such an opportunity rise again?"

Molly wanted to withdraw just as the man reached the three of them.

„Good evening.", he surprised the young women. Molly was surprised how deep his voice was. Deep, but soft and so smooth. It was cozy and at the same time rough in a way that easily shaked Molly .

He looked Molly directly in the was so confused that she was not able to say a word. Instead, Molly only stared at him and felt how the redness spread on her face.

„Good evening, Sir.", Catherine said before Molly could raise her voice.

„Yes, good evening.", said Sarah as fast as she could. Both made a hurried curtsey.

„You've arrived only a few minutes ago, haven't you? If you wished I could show you around a little.", Catherine offered hypocritically and gave her voice a playful tone.

„Or would you like to dance?", her friend went on to rain on Catherine's parade.

To Molly's astonishment he started to smile: „Interesting really. How do you come to the idea, I could have spoken with one of you?"

Catherine and Sarah looked questioningly and irritated at each other.

Very quickly he turned to them: „You are Catherine Ellwood, the daughter of the factory owner Robert Ellwood. I have heard your father is currently occupied with drinking away his financial problems while your mother has already turned to a rich benefactor. Your dress tonight is borrowed of course. I suppose the long-standing friendship to Lady Cutterridge was extremely useful. Moreover, I ask myself how long it'll take until your affair with the stable boy will get around, because you are expecting, right?", the man grinned while Catherine grew paler with every word he said.

„What concerns you...", he threw a contemptuous look to Sarah, „Ms Sarah Halding, you still try to hide that you plan to elope with your sister's husband. I would not advice you to do so, Scotland Yard is searching him for scraps and illegal gambling. He is in debt up to his ears which could be the reason for his plan to leave his wife and his daughter. He could never finance your costly life style.", triumphing he looked at them. Catherine and Sarah had become pale.

„Well, as we have cleared this up, I would love to dance with Miss Hooper.", he held out his hand to Molly.

„Sir, I don't know if that is a good idea beacuse... dancing is not... I only worry about your feet.", she stammered.

„Now, I can't possibly take no for an answer. If you excuse us please. Ms Halding, Ms Ellwood it was a great pleasure . I hope we do not see each other soon.", the stranger smiled as he took Molly's hand and kissed it carefully. Afterwards the stranger dragged her after him in the direction of the dance floor.

He pulled her to him in a fluid movement. A hand lay down on her waist. The other one took her free hand, Molly placed her free hand on his shoulder.

„I am not good at something like that.", she whispered.

„Oh don't worry, Molly Hooper, just let me guide you.", he smiled at her.

„I don't even know you or your name, who are you?", Molly asked him confused.

„Now, it was easy. You are the only one who was not invited to this ball during the last years was and the other guests talk about you. In this dress you are striking.", he led her carefully over the dance floor. The music was a slow waltz and Molly had been surprised how easily it was for her to react to her partner's movements.

„I like my dress...", murmured Molly embarassed. On one hand it was embarassing for her, on the other hand she liked what she was wearing.

„You are honest, Miss Hooper. Believe me, I rather prefer your honesty than Miss Ellwood's and Miss Halding's hypocrisy.", he answered.

His eyes were the most unusual ones Molly had ever seen: light blue and sparkling, with a curious and passionate fire in them.

Molly shook her head: „There are more important things than fashion."

„For example?"

„Why should I tell you this? I still do not even know your name, Sir.", Molly gave a safe sound to her voice, she did not want to stammer any more before him.

He stopped without letting go of her: „I know your name it is only fair if you also know mine. My name is Sherlock Holmes.", Sherlock smiled at her.

Immediately Molly knew what she had read about him in the newspapers: he was the only Consulting Detective of Scotland Yard and had solved many very difficult cases.

„I have read about them...", she gasped.

„Oh really? I fear that every other inhabitant of London does so.", he grinned contentedly.

„Your work is extraordinary.",she nodded to him appreciatively.

„Thank you very much Miss Hooper, but let's talk about you.", his boyish smile unsettled Molly even more.

„About me? What should you want to know about me?", the redness on her face became worse but she could not run away because Sherlock still held her in his arms.

„I know that you are the only daughter of your parents. You are shy and you abhor these social events as much as I do."

„Why are you here then?", asked Molly without hesitating.

„Let's say it's my pleasure to study the human behaviour on such festivities."

„Like you did with Sarah and Catherine? Or with me?", she pulled up her eyebrows.

„They were meddlesome and would have bored me with their superficialities.", Sherlock shrugged.

„And I do not bore you?"

„No, on the contrary.", a boyish smile appeared on his features. As the music stopped they stood there looking at each other.

„Tell me, Miss Hooper, would you like to accompany me for a walk in the park of this property? We could continue our conversation there without prying ears.", he asked her.

„Alone?", Molly asked him nervously.

„I fear this cannot be avoided in case you also want some privacy. Or do you prefer to be under the surveillance of your mother and Lady Cutteridge?", Sherlock looked over her shoulder where Mrs Hooper and the hostess stood. They observed them with eagle eyes.

Molly turned briefly round before she said: „Please, give me one moment. I'll come back." She freed herself from him, gathering her skirt a little to run over to her mother.

When she reached them her mother was shining with happiness: „I see, you are having a good time."

„I only wanted to tell you that we are going for a walk in the park.", she quickly explained to her.

„A very good choice Miss Hooper! You must know, Mr Holmes is one of the most popular bachelors in London. A very good catch. There are already ladies who envy you for his company.", congratulated Lady Cutteridge who stood beside her mother.

„You do not mean it would be better if I accompany you outside?", Mrs Hooper wanted to know anxiously.

„No, Mrs Hooper, they need a little time alone and who knows... some walks in this garden ended in romance and even engagements were made.", Lady Cutteridge said and winked at the young woman.

Molly nodded thankfully.

„Don't worry, Mrs. Hooper, I'll make sure to bring back your daughter unscathed.", said a voice next to Molly

Sherlock had come over to three women and smiled at Molly's mother.

„I have no doubt that you will, Mister Holmes. It is only that all that is very new for my daughter, I do not want her to be harmed.", Mrs Hooper explained to him.

„Mother, please...", Molly was embarrassed beacause of her mother's behaviour. She was not a little girl anymore.

„Trust me please, I'll bring her back unscathed.", Sherlock smiled charmingly and offered to Molly arm.

„Alright.", Mrs Hooper sighed a little theatrically and nodded.

„Thank you, mother.", answered Molly and linked her arm with Sherlock's.

Then he led Molly away from her mother.

„You are the only child of your parents.", Sherlock stated when he led Molly in the direction of the terrace.

„I have no siblings, which is why my mother tries to protect me all the time.", the looks of the guests were following them. Some were surprised, others were amused and some were full of envy and fury.

Then there was a pair of eyes that followed them out of a shadow. Somebody had observed Molly from the moment she had entered the mansion. He liked her even if she looked a bit mousy. But it was not only about her, even if he had looked at her body lustfully. It was surprising that Sherlock Holmes was suddenly interested in a young woman. This made the stranger very curious because he had himself sworn to burn the heart out of this man. Maybe Sherlock Holmes did not know yet but Molly Hooper was everything that the stranger needed to destroy the consulting detective. She was Sherlock's undoing. Too long Sherlock had messed with the man in the shadow. It was time to turn the tables.

Molly and Sherlock disappeared from his view and he grinned malicious when he followed them from a safe distance.

Meanwhile, the pair continued their conversation.

„The other guests bore me.", said Sherlock as they stepped through a conservatory on the terrace of the mansion.

„Why?", Molly wanted to know.

„People bore me easily because they are so obvious in their actions.", the chill night air blew over them. The patio lay above the garden which was decorated with some lampions and flambeaus. It was a nice evening in the late summer.

„I cannot follow you completely.", Molly said while he led her over a stair down in the garden.

„As I already said: most of these people bore me, there is nothing to discover. If they think only of Sarah and Catherine: obviously daughters from a good house. Spoiled, arrogant and stupid. No challenge.", his look was a little pensive.

„But I am a challenge?", Molly's lips trembled a little.

„You are exciting, new and not silly. Do you possibly believe I would have rescued you from their company if I had not wanted to talk with you?", he pressed his cupid bowed lips together.

„I understand." when she reached the end of the step Molly released his arm from her grip.

„What do you understand?"

„I am only a new riddle that you want to solve.", she looked at him in a serious way.

Sherlock laughed beside her.

„What is so amusing?", she asked him when her passed her.

„You are no riddle, you are the most interesting person of the evening. For somebody like you this is absolutely surprising.", said Sherlock shrugging.

„For somebody like me?!", answered Molly with a half-opened mouth and thought about leaving him there to go inside.

„Young, shy, not interested in social occasions. You wish that your parents would perceive your talents. Inside you said there were more important things in life than fashion. What, for example?", he ordered her to follow him.

„I am interested in science, particularly in medicine and pathology." without thinking about it Molly stepped again to his side. Her heartbeat was raising.

„I see, there is always something.", he nodded and they sauntered along some rosebushes.

„My parents think of these efforts as a waste of time...", Molly sighed.

„Efforts?"

„I read many books about them, my wish was always to study, according to my mother it is more important that I find a husband.", she admitted and sighed

„Not your preference, Miss Hooper?", he asked.

„I would rather study, than dedicate myself to the married life and a husband that I don't love, and you?"

"Well, I am married to my work even if my mother and my brother move heaven and earth to change it. I appreciate that you want to dedicate your efforts to science.", he looked down to her and waited for her reaction.

„You don't want a wife or a family?", asked Molly curiously.

„Sentiment is really not my area.", said Sherlock swiftly.

„I do not believe this.", she smiled back.

„Why not?", he frowned.

„For someone who does not want to let feelings in, you have chosen a job which exactly needs this.", her brown, sparkling eyes looked at him.

„Really?", Sherlock stopped.

„That's just my opinion", both exchanged views for a moment.

„Then I have to disappoint you, I deduce things. This has nothing to do with feelings or sentiment.", he explained to her fast.

„Forgive me, I did not want to offend you.", Molly apologised.

„Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to worry .", he calmed her.

Molly nodded and followed him further in the garden.

„You were serious, weren't you? It is your wish to study medicine?", Sherlock asked her and made clear that he merely believed her word she said only minutes ago.

„Of course I was serious. I have no bigger wish than to study.I want to devote myself with pleasure to the study of pathology.", she answered and it sounded as if she was revealing a secret. Sherlock Holmes was the first person to whom she had confessed this wish without thinking about it.

„That sounds wonderful!", he was glad.

„Really?"

„You will be a good pathologist! You could help me with cases and support me when there are corpses. It would be brilliant!", the words bubbled out of him and in his eyes lay a curious fire.

„Are you serious?", Molly wanted to know and they moved on.

„I would not lie to you.", Sherlock told her smiling. She could feel that he said the truth.

„My parents would never permit me and I think they would wish that I marry before I start because then my husband will be the one who decides my fate.", Molly looked forward as they went on. Unfortunately, she was right. Her parents were conservative. Molly's father loved his daughter very much and it was important to him that she was happy, but nevertheless as far as it concerned him Mr Hooper would be if she wasn't always trying to make her dreams come true.

„Your parents should appreciate that they have a daughter with such an urge for knowledge.", he replied. He saw that Molly wrapped her arms around herself.

„I think they worry only about the fact that I have a secured life.", Molly wanted to explain and trembled. For a summer evening the air was chilly.

Without even questioning Holmes took off his dinner jacket and laid it around her shoulders.

Wondering about his action Molly looked at him.

„You trembled and your skin had goose bumps and your lips are a little blue.", Sherlock explained to her before she could ask.

„Thank you...", Molly murmured and smiled.

They talked during the remaining walk. He was still getting more and more enthusiastic by her idea of becoming a pathologist and he reported to her excitedly about some of his cases that he had solved of with his friend John Watson. When he had given her his jacket, he had offered her his arm again. When Sherlock noted that her fingers were cold he warmed them with his free hand.

It felt good how the warmth spread into her fingertips. Molly stopped trembling.

It was nice to speak with somebody who understood her fascination for science and did not condemn her decision to be a pathologist.

Molly had to admit that her heartbeat was racing since Sherlock had asked her to dance with him; it hammered against her chest and Molly felt incredibly nervous beside him but she tried her best to hide it.

Now and then if Molly thought that he did not note it she looked over to him. This man was what she longed for if it came to the matter of chosing a husband: Sherlock was young, passionate and very handsome. A person who would not condemn her decisions and who would tell her the truth.

Now he reported about his brother Mycroft who held a minor position in the British government and who was often angry at the behaviour of his brother.

Molly giggled about some of the anecdotes that Sherlock told her.

From somewhere they heard a bell was ringing: it was midnight.

„I think we should return, otherwise your mother will come to the idea I wanted to make an married woman out of you.", Sherlock winked at her cheekily.

„My mother has given up this hope long time ago.", laughed Molly.

„Jokes are completely not your area.", he answered drily and she fell silent beside him.

He led her back to the conservatory where her mother already waited for them. The guests stared at both immediately and Molly understood that it presumably was about his jacket that was still laying around shoulders.

Before they reached Mrs Hooper Molly returned it to him: „Thank you, Mr. Holmes. You have made this evening bearable for me."

„I thank you, Miss Hooper.", he nodded.

„Molly.", she said fast when she saw how her mother was on her way.

Confused he looked at her.

„Please call me Molly if we ever meet again.", she smiled at him.

„Alright, but I insist on the fact that you call me Sherlock. I hope to see you soon, Molly." he said his goodbye and disappeared.

„A good catch...", her mother cracked a smile.

„This is not everything...", whispered Molly back.

„Molly, my dear. How was your walk with the young Mr. Holmes.", Lady Cutteridge came over to them.

Molly anticipated what her intention was. Presumably she would want to sound them out, but Molly would not agree to this by any means.

„It was a very pleasant walk, you have a wonderful garden, Lady Cutteridge.", Molly said politely.

„Now he is a special case. Mr Holmes refuses to chose a woman or to fall in love. Actually you, my love, are the first he has ever offered a dance.", the elder woman explained delightedly.

„Have you heard Molly? Isn't fantastic news?", Mrs Hooper was glad to hear Lady Cutteridge's words.

„Now I think we should let Sher... I mean Mr Holmes decide on it...he is the one who has to propose.", answered Molly quickly and saw how mother and Mrs Cutteridge exchanged surprised looks when Molly used Sherlock's first name.

To prevent other questions Molly suggested to her mother that they should find her father and head home together.

Meanwhile, the stranger returned contently from the garden of the property and rubbed his hands. Who would have thought this? Sherlock Holmes really showed the first symptoms of falling in love with the young woman. Maybe Holmes had not noted it up to now, but his pursuer had observed it very well from the shade. Now he knew exactly how to beat Holmes and all he had to do was to drive a wedge between them. Pleased he laughed and then allowed himself to have a Scotch with the landlord


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me some ****time but here is finally Part III for my little Sherlolly story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It means a lot to me. Thanks to my lovely Beta mylovelymindpalace for her ongoing support. Go and read her stories, they are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

Part III

The man passed the sheet of paper with a drawing to the woman.

„Oh who is the young man?", she asked, purring, while she examined the portrait in her hands carefully.

„Somebody who only causes difficulties. He rains on my parade and thinks of himself as awfully clever. I have found his weakness and I want him to watch while I take them away from him. I want him to burn internally!", the man growled to the woman.

„He is unusual. These cheek bones...I could cut myself if I slapped them.", the woman smiled mischievously.

„This is not your job. Wheedle him and lure him to you.", he giggled maliciously.

„And why should I do this?"

„So that I can steal the thing he wants the most, even if he still denies to have human feelings.", answered the man smiling.

„It is about a woman.", amused, she returned the drawing to him.

„Oh no, it is about destroying him and this girl is only the means for the purpose of doing so. He will rant and rave when I snatch her from him!", the man put away the sheet of paper and rubbed his hands contentedly.

„Fine. It shouldnt be too difficult. He is a man, and every man has needs. ", smiled the woman.

„Excellent."

The next three weeks Molly seemed to fly high. There wasn't a moment that she was not thinking of the man with the razor-sharp mind and the beaming eyes.

Their conversation in the park had been open and honest.

Though he had said he did not plan for himself to chose a woman, who knew already whether he would not stagger over his own priorities.

„You look happy, dear.", stated her mother when both sat together for tea in the drawing room.

„It is nothing.", Molly smiled happily back.

„Since the midsummer dance you seem to shine incessantly. Does it have something to do with the young Mister holmes?"

„No, of course not.", Molly blushed.

„This is wonderful Molly!", Mrs. Hooper was glad.

„There is nothing, mother, one could be glad about...", to her this subject was more than unpleasant.

„Why not? He is young, winning, attractive.", Molly's mother smiled at her daughter knowingly.

„He is not interested, we have talked only very well.", Molly turned out.

„Otherwise, an unmarried man of his age has often a certain reputation.", she beamed proudly.

„What do you mean?" Molly positioned herself stupidly.

„Oh dear. We only wish for you to find someone who can offer you a good life. Mr Holmes is in his late twenties and judging by his stock and his job at Scotland yard he's not an impecunious man.", explained her mother.

„I don't want only because he has enough money to support me, I want somebody because I love him...", murmured Molly, but of course she knew that money was also an important matter in a marriage. She would have to marry somebody who could nourish and to maintain her life style.

„Molly, I know your image of a perfect marriage.", sighed Mrs Hooper.

„What is wrong with it?" she looked at her mother and wheezed.

„Nothing, but love doesn't pay."

For a moment Molly stared sadly into her teacup.

"Chin up. I have a surprise for you", Mrs Hooper smiled at her daughter.

„What then?", Molly struggled after a smile.

„Now, on the weekend another ball takes place and we are invited. The hostess has assured me she also invited Holmes and he has already accepted.", her mother happily clapped her hands.

„And you want me to go?"

„Yes of course! I have already ordered a tailor so that you get a new dress.", her mother seemed to be more excited than herself.

Molly chewed nervously on her lip.

„What's wrong? I thought you would be glad!"

„I am.", Molly nodded and looked at her mother.

„Molly, stop being so shy like this. There are girls who are already married when they are fifteen! The tailor will be here in any minute and on Saturday we go to the ball!", her mother decided resolutely.

Without putting her mother in question Molly agreed and took the last gulp of her tea.

She already asked herself how fine her new dress would look and above all: how would Sherlock Holmes react if he saw her in it? Would he be surprised or would he rather be amused? Would he see her as a young woman or rather a small girl that played with the ball gowns of her mother?

Sighing she leant back.

On Saturday Molly sat with her mother in a carriage that brought them to the ball. Her new dress was covered by a black cape.

„You look magnificent my dear!", Molly's mother smiled.

„Do you really think so? The corset sticks very much.", she gasped quietly. The clothes she ordinarily wore were quite comfortable. Often she was not properly dressed after the standards of society because she renounced stockings or corsets.

„You aren't wearing yours often enough, you must get used to it.", giggled Mrs Hooper.

The carriage stopped and two servants helped Molly and her mother out of the carriage.

A stair reached to the front door and another servant let them in immediately. Music and buzz met them as they were a led to a large ballroom.

Inside they removed their capes and were welcomed by the hostess Mrs. Hadley.

„Mrs Hooper! It's a pleasure to have you and your daughter here tonight !", she shook the hands of both of them.

„The joy is absolutely on our part, Mrs Hadley!", Mrs Hooper nodded .

„Molly, you look enchanting! Your dress is really fascinating! Tonight all eyes will be on you!", Mrs Hadley smiled brightly at Molly.

She was wearing a light blue frill dress with a wide skirt and an embroidered corsage. Her hair was pinned up and she could not hide that she liked herself in the dress.

She nodded to Mrs Hadley: Thank you very much, Madam."

„Oh please don't flush, there is no reason for it.", the woman smiled back.

„Mrs Hadley, you have invited Sherlock Holmes, haven't you? I heard he had already accepted?", asked Mrs Hooper.

„Mother, please...", whispered Molly and her cheeks turned even more red.

Mrs Hadley laughed: „Oh I heard about that and also about the fact that he has shown interest in your Molly. Molly, Darling, you are one of the most hated women in London since Sherlock Holmes spent that evening with you. Now, he is already here but actually I can't see him right now."

„I'm not the most hated woman in London...", Molly murmured before she could stop herself.

„Of course not! That's a nonsense, Molly. Mrs Hadley only wanted to make a joke.", Mrs Hooper calmed her daughter.

„Molly, I am certain Mr of cross-beam is here somewhere. I suppose he could be smoking in the drawing room with my husband or he's having some fresh air on the balcony. You will find him here, otherwise, there are enough young men who would love to keep you company.", said the hostess smiling.

„Molly, have a good time, I would love to talk with Mrs Hadley.", smiled Mrs Hooper. She wanted to give her daughter the opportunity to talk to Holmes alone.

„Go, my love. You reach the drawing room over the stair and the balcony is right next to it. You cannot miss it.", Mrs Hadley explained.

Molly nodded to them and turned round.

She went through the hall, past already dancing pairs to a stair which connected the room with the first floor. With her right hand Molly held her skirt a little and held on with the other to the railing while she went up the steps.

On the way up a man met her.

He was slender and very pale. His hair was swooped in front.

As Molly came closer he stopped and scrutinised her from head to toe and stepped in her way.

Dark eyes glowed down on her: „Good evening."

„Good evening.", Molly replied and wanted to go, but he did not let her pass and stared at her instead.

„Would you like to dance?", he asked her.

„Well to tell the truth, I am looking for someone, unfortunately, so I must decline.", she smiled kindly.

„This is a great pity, but maybe we will have the chance to have a conversation later and get to know each other.", replied the stranger.

„Maybe.", then Molly left him.

„Tonight you are the most beautiful lady here, do you know that?", he shouted after her.

The young woman started to smile: Thank you very much...", she did not even know what the man was called.

„James. Please call me James.", he said swiftly.

„Thank you, James, but excuse me please.", then Molly hurried upstairs without paying more attention to him. Contentedly smiling, the man looked at her.

He knew that the young woman would only find a disapointment upstairs .

Nearly breathless, Molly reached the first floor.

The dress had made it very difficult to her to climb up the stairs and she gasped a little.

Slowly she went forward hoping that she would find Holmes soon. Their conversation the last time they met was still present in her mind.

Maybe he also searched somebody who respected him in the way his was and maybe he was interested in a woman like her. Molly smiled a little and went down the hall and stopped at the drawing room.

Molly saw some men who smoked their cigars but Holmes was not with them. A little disappointed, she withdrew.

Her next stop would be the balcony.

While she moved the looks of the people she met followed her. The men looked at her appreciatively and with interest while the women gave her contemptuous looks. Nervously the young woman turned away her gaze. It was not usual for her to receive such an attention.

Molly got closer to a big folding doors and stepped closer.

„Very interesting...", she heard a familiar deep voice from the terrace.

Curious Molly stepped closer and looked through a glass slab: Holmes stood on the balcony and had his look directed to the right. He seemed to observe somebody who stood next to him, but she could not see who it was.

„One of my many talents.", a female voice purred back and Molly felt how her heart skipped a beat.

„OhI have already heard about them, Miss Adler.", answered Sherlock quickly.

„Of course you have!", the woman stepped closer and Molly could see how he scrutinised her thoroughly. Miss Adler was a very slender woman. Her black hair was pinned up and she wore a red dress. Her skin was bright and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. She was an extremely attractive and pretty woman, Molly thought and looked to the ground.

Of course Molly had already heard about Irene Adler.

Irene was an American woman, who fulfilled certain wishes to men and took great expenses with pleasure for it. People whispered that politicians, lords, supposedly even some ladies and members of the royal family, had been prey to her persuasivenesses. She was described as an exquisite beauty and now that Molly had seen her, she had to agree.

„Your methods are well known in London.", he answered, grinning.

„Are they? How do you know about it?", asked Miss Adler and slid closer to the man.

„You were not very subtle concerning the use of your methods.", he seemed to be contented.

„And still you are so curious that your looks follow me everywhere tonight. Coincidence?", Irene laughed.

„There you must be mistaken.", he stared a moment to the ground.

„I am never mistaken when it comes to men.", the woman returned amused.

Molly observed how both exchanged deep looks.

„And what does your intuition tell you, Irene Adler?", Sherlock asked her, nearly hoarse.

„Now, you are here because your brother has sent you and I have to disappoint you: whatever I have in my hands against the French ambassador will remain in my possession until he has left the country.", Irene purred and touched the Detective's upper arm with her right hand

„And this is your last word?", Sherlock pulled up an eyebrow and Molly had to smile as she observed him.

„Of course, but we are not here to talk about matters of minor importance ?", Irene smiled deviously.

„Then I will have to bring you down differently or why do you think I'm here tonight?", he countered and Molly was fascinated. Of course she knew that this eavesdropping was not right but this conversation fascinated her.

„Oh that's an easy one. Every citizen of London knows it already. Since this ridiculous midsummer dance there is no other topic of conversation. If it is right, I congratulate you, but at the same time I really regret it.", smiled Adler and seemed to float Holmes into a corner.

„I do not know what you're talking about...", murmured Sherlock and looked down.

„Of course you know this. The young lady is lovely and still so young.", Irene Adler giggled quietly and Mollys stomach started to cramp.

Was it true that their evening produced such a rumour?

Sherlock was quiet and Molly saw that he seemed to search for the right words.

„You are wrong.", he shook his head.

„Not in the slightest."

Sherlock looked Irene directly in the eyes and briefly looked in the direction of the door where he discovered Molly. Molly noticed how she started to tremble nervously and how it seemed to become pale. Now she was for him nothing more than one of these curious girls who spied after men in the state of love.

Both held the look for a short moment and Molly saw something in his eyes, that she only could identify as regret or pain. Then he turned back to Irene Adler and after that Molly was sure that it had been rather a fury or haughtiness.

„Nothing important. These parties bore me and she was an interesting riddle that I enjoyed to solve during that evening. It was a good deflection. I do not understand how a simple conversation with a young woman can cause so much gossip. My interest is valid for my cases and the science. The girl is none of my business! ", explained Holmes to Adler proudly and Molly's heart broke.

Tears shot in her eyes. She liked him and fell for his charm and now she paid the price. Molly inhaled sharply and surpressed a sad sobbing.

„Interesting really. However, the little one will be sad there, absolutely she must have had some hopes.", Irene Adler laughed malicious.

„This is not my problem.", Sherlock shrugged.

Molly had heard enough. Quietly she withdrew from the door and leant briefly against the wall.

Gasping silently she fought the urge she had to become unconscious.

All the hope of the last weeks was blown away. Instead, she made friends with the fact that Sherlock Holmes had tricked her only to fight his boredom.

A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away.

How could she have been so silly?

Finally, she pushed herself from the wall and walked to the stair. She did not want to show any weakness to Adler and Holmes, no reason for mocking her when they found her standing in front of the door. It was enough for her that he had humiliated her without even blinking an eye.

Molly swallowed a sob and another tear and went again to the ballroom.

She was surprised that James was waiting for her on the foot of the staircase:

„What has happened? You look so unhappy!", he stated and held out a hand to her.

Thankfully she accepted it: „It's nothing...", Molly struggled for a smile.

„Nonsense, I can see that you are sad. Let us walk a bit and you tell me what has happened.", James suggested anxiously.

What should she say? The fact that she had fallen in love with a man who would never look at her in the same way? The fact that she had told him a part of her wishes and now he had a good time with Irene Adler laughing about it?

„It is nothing to speak of...", Molly avoided his gaze.

„Please don't, somebody who is so pretty shouldn't be so sad.", his voice sounded comforting and Molly had to smile. A little consolation was good for her right now.

The small orchestra played a happy piece for the next dance.

„Let me have this dance.", smiled James and led her to the dance floor where he tied his arm around her waist and enclosed her free hand. Now Molly was firmly pressed against him and had to admit that it did not feel good.

Good had been lying in Sherlock Holmes arms three weeks ago.

Slowly both swayed to the music.

„Miss...?"

„Hooper, Molly Hooper.", said Molly quickly.

„Will you tell me now what has happened?", James asked, smiling engagingly.

„I have awoken from a dream.", she said swiftly.

„What dream was it then?", asked James further.

„I have dedicated myself the last weeks to the illusion that there are still honourable men in this world, but it was all a dream.", she sighed.

„This cannot be.", James smiled back.

„Leave it please, it's the past. What leads you here?", asked Molly to change the subject.

„Business, things I have to finish.", he gave her one devious look. The dark eyes briefly flashed and his mouth contorted into a grin.

„You are a much employed man.", she quickly found out.

„Yes, there were many people I could help at least the most have been really contented with my work.", answered James smiling.

After the next rotation Molly could catch a look at the stair and saw how Holmes and Adler came down the stairs. Adler was firmly holding his arm. Both seemed to carry on a quiet conversation and there was a smile on Holmes face.

Sadly Molly observed them over James shoulder, while he told her about his clients and activities. It did not interest her really, but it was a good deflection.

It was hard not to stare all the time to Holmes and Adler.

Only when James rotated them again she had to take her look from the pair. Now she had both in back.

„Ah, now I understand what is wrong.", smiled her dancing partner.

I'm really sorry?", Molly looked at him startled.

„You were rejected.", found out James and sounded, besides, nearly contented.

Rats.", Molly shook the head and felt James drag her closer.

„On the contrary. Sherlock Holmes heart has broken on top."

Sadly Molly observed them over James shoulder, while he told her about his clients and activities. It did not interest her really, but it was a good deflection.

It was hard not to stare all the time at Holmes and Adler.

Only when James rotated them again she took her look from the pair. Now she had both in her back.

„Ah, now I understand what is wrong.", smiled her dancing partner.

„Excuse me?", Molly looked at him startled.

„You were rejected.", said James and sounded nearly contented.

„Bollocks.", Molly shook her head and felt how James pulled her closer to him.

„On the contrary. Sherlock Holmes has broken your heart."

„He has not broken my heart.", murmured Molly uncertainly.

„Of course not.", he stopped and raised her chin, so that she had to look at him.

„I have made myself ridiculous.", she whispered.

„Why?"

„I specially allowed to tailor a new dress, for somebody who does not see me...", she admitted sadly.

„Don't. You are the most beautiful woman here, Molly.", James flattered her and bent over to kiss her forehead in a comforting way.

In amazement Molly looked at him and flushed as he withdrew.

„Thanks...", she nodded to him.

„You do not need to be so nervous, I do you a favor. He does not know what he is missing.", James purred.

Slowly the strain freed itself between the both and Molly started to relax. James might not be what she wished, but he was very nice to her and she enjoyed his attention. He made her compliments and made her laugh, but Molly still did not feel fine. There was something in his eyes that made her tremble. There was a shade of fear in her when his greedy looks traveled over her body and it was the way he asked her about her family.

Irene Adler's spiteful looks kept her from running out of the ballroom.

What Molly did not see was the way Sherlock observed her and James all the time.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, no matter what Adler said or did. Best he would have gone over to her and would have told her how ridiculous her behaviour had been and how pointless he felt about her dancing with someone else! Tht her dress did not do her justice! The fact that this man should kindly keep his hands off of her! She was his future pathologist!

Distractedly and gruffly, he pushed Irene Adler over the dance floor.

He did not want to see the young woman , with this badly dressed, unfathomable, haughty braggart.

It simply did not suit his plans!

What had just happened upstairs, he had only done to keep her from Irene Adler's view.

Actually, Sherlock did not want to admit it, but tonight Molly Hooper seemed to outshine any other lady in this hideous party! Feelings were not his area and women not at all, but he could do nothing against the fact that his eyes searched for her on the dance floor.

„You are absent-minded.", Irene, in his arm, pursed her lips.

„How could I be?" Sherlock said in a mocking tone.

„You stare all the time at the young lady over there who has just eavesdropping on us.", answered Adler amusedly.

Surprised he looked at them: „How...?"

„She stood directly at the door, of course I have seen her, but don't worry, Miss Hooper is in good hands.", Irene smiled at him maliciously.

„You have taken me for a ride." Sherlock growled at her.

„My dear, everybody can see what you feel, even now when you try to hide it. You just let your heart rule your head and your judgment properly suffers from it!", Irene laughed.

„You did the same with my brother. You have so laid the evidences in a way that could only lead me to you! The ambassador, the stolen documents... you lay a false track that I followed, but why? Is it really about me? Obviously it looks like it, but that would be too obvious right? This would be too easy. It was all about luring me here tonight. It is not about me or my brother or the French ambassador, even if you have presumably given the man a fright for his remaining life.", he continued.

„You are really clever, my congratulations! Unfortunately, I will not be able to stay here longer to see how you try to clean up the mess you have caused, I have to reach my ship to France and from there I'll get on a train that takes me to Moscow. You have lost the girl. I still know how I was at that age: it would have broken my heart and had brought me to the conclusion to never again believe a single word from the man who failed me." she looked at him triumphantly.

„Tell me what is the reason for this charade? Who is your client?!", Sherlock hissed impatiently.

The music ended and Irene freed herself from his clutch.

Quickly she curtseyed in front of him and Sherlock knew that it was only a manner to provoke him.

„You are blind, Mr Holmes. Please have a look around and tell me what you missed all the time.", she answered.

„I missed nothing at all!", Sherlock expressed in outrage.

„Of course not, the damage is already done and I am really disconsolate that I can't watch how you try to gather the shards. Oh and before I forget it: James Moriarty sends his regards, he will take good care of her.", Irene nodded in the direction of Molly and the man who danced with her.

The young woman turned her back to him, while her dancing partner Sherlock looked over her shoulder to the detective. Sherlock had not recognised him immediately, maybe because Molly had occupied his thoughts too much. A man who Sherlock hindered in his criminal activities for weeks and whose game he wanted to bring to an end with pleasure. Moriarty gave him an evil smirk and nodded to him while he dragged Molly once again closer to himself.

Sherlock growled quietly and turned around once again to face Irene Adler, but she had decided to make a getaway.

When he wanted to turn his look again in Moriarty and Molly's direction he realized that both had also disappeared.

Without hesitating, Sherlock hurried from the hall, by a look at the clock he knew the place where he would find Molly and Moriarty.

James Moriarty led Molly on his arm down the stairs of the property. Allthough Molly had told him that she would find the way to her mother alone he had insisted on accompanying her outside.

The hostess, Mrs Hadley, had told them that Mrs Hooper waited outdoors for her daughter.

Now both shut to a carriage from which Mrs Hooper already waved to both of them.

In thoughts Molly was still with Sherlock Holmes who presumably still danced with Irene Adler. Quietly she sighed.

„Do you feel better, Molly?", asked James anxiously.

„Oh I... of course... I am doing well.",she nodded smiling.

„This was a very eventful evening, don't you think?", he put his head to the side.

„Yes, you are right.", Molly stepped away and took her arm from his, then turned round to look at him.

„Thank you so much for the evening."

„No Miss Hooper. It was a pleasure to keep you company and who knows, maybe we'll meet again soon.", he had something in his eyes that made Molly shiver and she believed in the words he just said.

James took her hand and kissed it.

The feeling of his lips on the back of her hand was not pleasant and Molly was glad as he withdrew. His eyes sparkled contently as if he knew how to get what he wanted.

Overwhelmed, she wanted to take her hand from his when Molly suddenly heard steps which hurried over to them. Molly looked up and saw Sherlock Holmes approaching them.

„Molly! I have to talk to you! It's urgent.", Sherlock began when he reached them.

„I don't have time, Mr Holmes!", Molly answered and had to confess that she sounded offended.

„Your behaviour is extremely childish!", he replied and threw a furious look to James.

„I would not know what you would want to discuss. James, thank you for the charming evening, I have enjoyed myself very much.", Molly made her farewell to James and gave Sherlock a look which was furious and sad at the same time.

„You do not understand...", Sherlock's voice sounded indignant.

„No, you do not understand! I do not want to talk with you, Mr Holmes! Your behaviour tonight has shown me that I am probably not the person with whom you should talk now! I'm sure Miss Adler waits for your return! I don't want to keep you from going", Molly hissed furious and then got into the carriage with her mother.

Mrs Hooper asked what was wrong, but Molly just wanted to drive off. Afterwards the carriage started moving and carried both women away.

„Do you have two admirers?", her mother asked Molly with shining eyes.

They both spent the journey home in silence.

The young men gave each other hateful looks.

„Did the evening not run after your wishes, Sir?", asked Moriarty Sherlock finally.

„This is none of your concern, Sir!", he answered.

„Take it easy. Miss Hooper is a delightful young lady, I simply couldn't resist.", Moriarty giggled contently.

Sherlock thought shortly after: „Leave Miss Hooper out of it."

James shrugged: „I would not know why."

„Maybe we should clear it somewhere else.", Sherlock suggested and knew John Watson would give him a lecture if he found out that the most dangerous criminal of London would come for tea.

„With pleasure. What do you suggest?", Moriarty grinned at him, but his eyes showed the hatred he had for his opponent.

„Tea, tomorrow at my flat, so we can sort things out!", decided Sherlock.

„Very well, but why not on neutral ground?", James sounded bored.

„Please enjoy my hospitality as long as you can! Who knows how long that will last.", Sherlock rumbled back.

„All right.", nodded Moriarty and then turned away. He hastened back into the house, while Sherlock took the next carriage back to 221B Baker Street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who left a review, favourited and followed this little story! I can't thank you enough!**

**So this is the next chapter. I used parts of the conversation of Sherlock and Moriarty from the Reichenbachfall in this bit and I hope you'll enjoy this part, because now things are starting to roll in this chapter. **

**Special thanks goes to mylovelymindpalace who did the betawork here and I'm grateful for this and I don't care how long it takes 'til you finish :***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters and not the quotes I used in here!**

Part IV

„Tell me again why the most dangerous criminal of London is coming over here this afternoon for tea!", John Watson wiped himself over the forehead while he stared at Sherlock who put a tea set on the side table.

„I have to clarify something with him. He does not want me to cross his plans and I require that he hands himself over to Scotland Yard or discovers another sphere of activity for himself.", he replied.

„And why the effort? You could have ordered him as easily to Rotten Row instead of inviting him over to us!", John complained.

„John, the present circumstances force me to it and I would rather I deal with him here in a conversation then to be lured into an ambush.", Sherlock reached for his violin.

"You want to prove that you are as clever as him. I do not think that talking to you alone will be enough to convince him to disappear.", John knew when Sherlock was up to something.

Sherlock played one of his selfcomposed pieces and cast John an indifferent look.

„I am right! What is this whole thing about, Sherlock?", asked John further. He knew Sherlock made a plan, then he carried it out until he reached the very last consequence.

The Detective sighed, irritated, and laid the instrument down. He took a breath and wanted to tell John he should not bother him with his doubts, when a fluttering Mrs Hudson came up the stairs.

„Sherlock, downstairs is a visitor for you, a certain James Moriarty who told me you invited him over for tea. If you ask me, my boy, this man is very strange...", explained the landlady to him.

„Thank you Mrs Hudson, send him to me. John, don't you want to visit Miss Morstan to decide with her when you want to order the notice of intended marriage", Sherlock's eyes flashed in the direction of his friend

„Do not become haughty! I will wait with Mrs Hudson downstairs!", John threw a furious look to his friend before he and Mrs Hudson left the room.

Sherlock put the violin on his neck once more and started to play while he still listened to every noise in the hall and in front of the room door, while his look was turned to the window.

It did not last long before he heard the creak of the wooden steps and he set down the instrument briefly to listened to the sound. When he noticed that the steps got closer, he played further.

Finally, the door was opened and somebody stepped into the room.

„Most people would knock, but you are not most people.", Sherlock commented, put the violin down and turned around to face Moriarty.

Both men exchanged furious looks for a moment until Moriarty finally placed himself in Sherlock's armchair.

„Tea?", asked the Detective politely.

„I'd love to, without milk, only lemon.", announced Moriarty.

Sherlock poured him tea into a cup and added lemon to it, then he passed Moriarty the cup.

„Thank you very much.", he smiled.

„You are welcome.", Sherlock also took a cup and sat facing Moriarty.

Both observed each other and Moriarty enjoyed how Sherlock waited for him to make the first step.

„You wanted to speak with me.", he grinned.

„Obviously.", Sherlock returned and put down the teacup.

„Then please tell me what's on your mind. I think there is a lot.", Moriarty took another contented gulp of tea.

„Do me a favor: retire and leave London.", demanded Sherlock.

„Why should I retire? I like the town so much. All these parties, these well-to-do people and leave alone the women! I know you have no sense for it, but there is something for every taste, from the exquisite beauty down to the wallflower...", his mouth contorted into an evil grin.

Sherlock felt that he alluded to Molly and he also felt how his heart unintentionally beat faster.

„Your taste in women is none of my concern.", he answered, bored.

„Really? I see that clearly in another way...", Moriarty leant back in the armchair.

„Then I should tell you that I don't care for your opinion."

„Really? I thought that was the reason you asked me here.", he winked at Sherlock.

„No, I asked you here because I want to ask you to stop committing your crimes in this sloppy manner.", Sherlock growled back.

„I commit crimes in a sloppy manner?! That was not very nice, Mr Holmes. I have been involved in no crime.", Moriarty smiled back deviously and felt how much he started to annoy Sherlock.

„You are lying.", he said swiftly.

„And you cannot prove the opposite to me.", Moriarty looked more than pleased.

„I know that you have ordered the crimes.", continued Holmes.

„And still you cannot prove it.", his antagonist smiled back.

He was right. Though Sherlock anticipated Moriarty as the one who committed the crime or as the person who had financed the crimes, but really he held no proof in his hands.

„I will find a proof and provide for the fact that you will be locked up behind bars and that you will never again come near Miss Hooper.", it bubbled out of Sherlock and his own words surprised him.

Over the last weeks Molly had made her way into his mind palace. She was omnipresent in each of the rooms and the pictures of her in James Moriarty's arms simply did not let go of Sherlock and made him incredibly furious.

„What does the charming Miss Hooper have to do with our little problem?", asked Moriarty hypocritically.

„Stop playing dumb! Irene Adler has told me that she has deflected me yesterday because you asked for it!", Sherlock growled furiously and jumped up.

Unimpressed Moriarty continued: „It is really fascinating: she is young, maybe a little bit shy, and dear lord, no beauty like Irene Adler, but she is absolutely attractive. Miss Hooper is exactly the best age to get a husband."

„If you dare to lie one hand on her...", Sherlock threatened James, who was amused.

„I have held her in my arms yesterday and I have to admit that she has good child-bearing hips that cry out to bear.", he provoked Sherlock further.

„Believe me, I will move heaven and earth to make sure that you will be imprisoned!", he grabbed James furiously by his collar and pulled him on his feet. The teacup in his hand fell and smashed, jangling on the ground.

„Stop crossing my plans or I will burn the heart out of you!", Moriarty hissed back.

„Never!", answered Sherlock.

„Alright!", James broke loose.

In a hurry he ordered his sandy-coloured suit: „You know, I am not the one who has broken the heart of this naive girl. It was so easy, Mr Holmes, for Irene Adler to deflect you and I knew, it would break Molly's heart if she saw you two together. Admit it Sherlock, you have enjoyed how Irene has sweet-talked you. Could it be that the big Sherlock Holmes is just an ordinary man?"

Sherlock stared at him breathlessly, yesterday Irene had beguiled him and had befogged him and now he eventually paid the price for it.

The eloquent detective was dumbfounded.

„Moreover, I think Molly deserves someone who does not stand on the side of the angels. This makes you, Mr Holmes, so unfathomably dull!", stated Moriarty.

„I may stand on the side of the angels, but do not believe for one second that I am one of them!", Sherlock told Moriarty while he moved instead to exit the living room.

„Very reassuring. Many thanks for the tea. I still wish you a pleasant afternoon.", James Moriarty took his leave and disappeared through the door.

Sherlock stood, ruffled, in the sitting room and stared at the shards on the ground.

As the front door on the ground floor clicked shut he heard once more steps that hurried uptairs.

„What the hell just happened?", John wanted to know as he entered.

„Nothing important.", murmured Sherlock, who sat down in his armchair and folded his hands under the chin.

John looked at the ground where the shards lay. He hurried once again out of the sitting room and returned with a cloth and a bucket. He picked up the shards and move to wipe up the remaining tea.

„What was wrong here? James Moriarty was palsy-walsy with us as he went.", John propped his hands on his sides.

„John, don't you see that I am trying to think?", Sherlock wanted to quieten him.

„Oh no, tell me immediately what the problem is and whether I have to expect a racquet troop in our flat tonight!" John looked at him indignantly.

Sherlock gazed absently to the ground, until he said finally:

„John, when you met Miss Morstan, when did you know that she was the woman you would want to marry?"

„What?" His friend stared at him confusedly.

„Please, just answer my question!" demanded Sherlock.

„I met her and I liked her immediately. We met each other at an evening party, had a really lovely conversation, and after that I tried to get to know her better. We have seen each other afterwards several times. I liked her way, she was open, smart and very attractive, of course. My heart beat faster when I was with her. Why do you ask?" John had not expect such a question from Sherlock. Such things of minor importance were mostly tiresome for the detective.

„And she was always in your head and you did not know what happened to you?", Sherlock looked at John like a curious boy.

„Yes. Why do you want to know this?", John sat down towards him.

„It is for a case.", Sherlock avoided immediately his look.

„Sherlock, stop! I have heard a part of the conversation you had with James Moriarty! You have fallen in love with Molly Hooper and this criminal mastermind knows it!" his friend seemed to boil with indignation.

„I do not know what I feel for Miss Hooper. The only thing that I know is that I don't want Moriarty to lay hands on her.", explained Sherlock to him swiftly.

„Sherlock, since you have returned from this midsummer ball some weeks ago you have been angry every day about what has happened between you and Miss Hooper. I have heard rumours that your evening was extremely harmonious and you get offended without any reason, unless you have lost your heart to her there and you only did not want to admit!".

„Wonderful deduction, John!", Sherlock spat at him.

„What did Moriarty say to you about her?", he leaned forward.

„Don't be stupid John!"

„What did he say to you!", the doctor thundered back.

Sherlock wheezed: „He said Miss Hooper is in the right age to marry and to start a family."

Breathless, Watson stared at his friend. How he could he sit there so calm as if nothing had happened?!

„Have you taken leave of your senses?!", he rumbled in Sherlocks direction.

Irritated, Sherlock stared friend: „I would not know..."

„I have not seen a bigger idiot than you in quite a while! I don't get it!", John jumped up and started to pace up and down.

„Miss Hooper is a woman at the marriageable age.", Sherlock noticed casually.

„Sherlock, for once in your life please don't act as if you were a wooden doll! Listen to your feelings! I bet Miss Hooper has occupied every room in your mind palace for some time now.", he continued.

„Yes, but...", his friend wanted to defend himself, however, John continued unflustered.

„You can hear her laughing and presumably you catalogued the way she smells and how her body felt in your arms. Why have you danced with her on that evening? Only from boredom?", John knew for sure that Sherlock had to be frightfully annoyed by him, but he saw no other possibility.

„John...", Sherlock growled back.

„Tell me already!", demanded the former army doctor further.

„I was more interested in her than in the dressed up ladies of her age that evening. She has the wish to be more, than only the woman at the side of somebody! She wants to study medicine and become a pathologist at Saint Bartholomew's Hospital! She is clever and has a strange sense of humor! She would have to work on her self-confidence. I trust her, without a doubt! She counts to me, even if she presumably sees it differently right now! I will never endure if I had to see her once again in James Moriarty's arms! ", while Sherlock spoke a passionate fire flamed up in his blue-green eyes.

John's mouth was open.

He had never experienced Sherlock so abuzz, not even after he finished a case successfully.

„You are an even bigger jerk than I just thought! The man who has just been here has told you to the face that he wants to take away the woman you love and you sit here calmly and probe your feelings? Sherlock Holmes where do you think James Moriarty will be going next?! How can you allow this man to challenge you for the woman for whom you feel something? Are you completely out of your mind?", John was in rage.

„I am not in love!", the other man defended himself.

„In your little speech you made yourself very clear! He has tricked you last night with Irene Adler and has spent the evening with Miss Hooper. You got me out of bed last night just for telling me that you could not understand why he did that. The man is and I quote 'absolutely stupid, with an horrific sense of fashion and a sense for conversation for which someone should lock him up.' Imagine how it would be if they were engaged or even married!" John knew he had to open his friend's eyes. It seemed as if Molly Hooper had moved something in Sherlock Holmes and John was very sure that it was difficult for Sherlock to face these new, foreign feelings. When Sherlock had woken him up last night and had told him furiously about Molly and James, John had become conscious that Sherlocks opponent already knew about his feelings for Molly. John feared Moriarty would use Molly Hooper against Sherlock.

So he made the last step: „Imagine how she laughs with him or talks to him about her study. How she dances with him..."

„John...", said Sherlock threateningly.

„How Molly lies in his arms and kisses him!", continued John. He did not anticipate that this picture was also omnipresent in Sherlocks mind palace. Molly pressed up against Moriarty's body as if her dear life depended on it, Moriarty's lips on hers and his arms encircling her waist.

Sherlock needed a few seconds for his deductions. The picture should never become reality!

„I have made a mistake...", he whispered.

„Yes, you have! Moriarty is a criminal who would do anything to destroy you. He will hurt her when he does not need her any more, that we both know it! Do not allow her to fall into this man's hands!", John's hands balled into fists.

Sherlock got up and looked at John a moment indecisively. For the first time John saw Sherlock , the usually so self-confident man in a helpless position.

„What do you advise, John?", Sherlock asked John finally.

„I advise you to go to the house of the Hooper family and ask Molly's father like a gentleman for his daughter's hand in marriage ,in a polite way, without stepping on his toes. Make this young woman your wife and admit once in your life that somebody is able to make you happy. I am sure that Miss Hooper would be able to.", John explained.

„I need a ring, right? So I have been told or am I mistaken? First I ask her father for her hand in marriage and then I put an engagement ring on her finger...", it sounded as if Sherlock had learned the text by heart from a lexicon.

„I fear if you stand here even longer and questioning what to do then you won't need a ring at all."

„Obviously. You are right. I can't endure the thought that Moriarty could be the one who is with Molly! I do not want to see her with another man.", Sherlock confessed to him and then left the room as fast as he could.

John observed from the window how his friend in his black coat stopped a carriage on the street and got on it.

Some seconds later the carriage started moving and John hoped that all would go well. He could not anticipate that his hope would be shattered.

The carriage stopped in front of the Hooper estate. Sherlock paid the coachman and got out. He hurried nervously up the steps. He did not know how you asked somebody for the hand of a woman in marriage. Presumably, he would have to protest that he would make the woman happy and swear his everlasting love and loyalty. Sherlock did not know whether he would be able to offer Molly everything she needed, but he knew that he wanted to protect her and if in addition an engagement was necessary he would do it.

In a great hurry Sherlock scaled the steps of the town house and knocked at the door.

It did not last long until a servant opened the door to him: „What can I do for you, sir?"

„I am Sherlock Holmes and I must speak with Mr and Mrs Hooper in about an important matter.", he said without circumlocutions.

„Please come in, I will immediately tell them that you are waiting here. Please, wait in the hall for a moment, Sir.", the servant told Sherlock and went up the stairs.

Impatiently he stood there and looked around. Up to a mirror and a carpet, as well as a flower arrangement on a chest of drawers there was nothing else. A bit old-fashioned. The hall seemed to be a bit neglected concerning the interior.

As Sherlock wanted to look around further he heard steps on the stair.

„Mr and Mrs Hooper are ready to receive you, please follow me to the study.", announced the servant and showed Sherlock to join him.

It did not last long before Sherlock stood before the study.

He briefly knocked and then was ordered in.

The study was equipped with a big desk and upholstered chairs. Behind the desk a fire burnt in a chimney. On the ground an old dusty carpet was laying.

Mr and Mrs Hooper sat across each other at the table and got up as Sherlock entered.

Both looked disappointed and sad.

„Mr Holmes!", said Mrs Hooper in amazement.

„What a surprise! What leads you here?", Mr Hooper continued.

Sherlock did not understand why, but his heart hammered excitedly against his breast.

„I am here because of your daughter Molly.", he said and heard the words of John in his head, which reminded him to stay polite.

„Really?", Mrs Hooper considered in surprise and then smiled at her husband happily.

„What do you want from my daughter?", Mr Hooper wanted to know, unmoved.

The young man took care to select his words wisely and then took a deep breath: „Mr. Hooper, Mrs Hooper I'm here to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage!"

The pair exchanged surprised looks and Sherlock could not make out exactly why. Of course the pair had been surprised and, nevertheless, he meant to see regret in Mrs Hoopers look, while Mr Hooper's eyes showed disappointment.

„You are the second one who came here today with this request. Our Molly is something special, above all she is not used to such an attention and also very shy.", Mrs Hooper broke through the silence.

„I have only the best intentions, Mrs Hooper.", Sherlock assured her.

„Boy, you do not understand. You are too late!", Mr Hooper's voice sounded furious. It was not fury directed against Sherlock, but against himself as a father.

„Mr Holmes, I'm very sorry...", the woman told him, and in her eyes tears began to glitter.

„James Moriarty was here and has also asked us for Molly's hand. We have agreed to the proposal.", the man behind the desk briefly looked to the ground.

Sherlock stared at him: „When?"

„About a quarter of an hour before you came. You are too late, Mr Holmes, even if I am persuaded of the fact that your intentions were absolutely frank.", Molly's father nodded.

Sherlock did not know what he should do. It felt as if he was falling. Sadness and jealousy boiled in his blood.

Finally, he staggered backwards to the door:

„I thank you for your time, even if I wasted it.", then he went and hurried out of the house.

Molly's mother burst into tears and her husband tried to comfort her.

„We did the wrong thing!", she cried.

„We had to do it, you know this. He left us no choice and believe me, I detest the thought that we give the thing we love the most to somebody who blackmailed us.", Mr Hooper took his wife into his arms.

„When do you want to tell her about her engagement?", sobbed the woman.

„As soon as possible, I'll immediately go to her.", Mr Hooper nodded sadly.

„Mr Holmes would have been a good man for her, I am persuaded of it.", Molly's mother clung to her husband.

„I know, but he was simply too late."

„Do not tell Molly that he has been here it will break her heart. Yesterday, she was shattered after the ball and the meeting with Holmes and when she hears today that he proposed to her and came too late… I don't know how she will handle this.", she pleaded to him.

Mr Hooper sighed: „I promise you, maybe it is for the best..."

Then he came along on the way to deliver the message to Molly.

**Please leave a Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) Excuse the little delay, I really hope this chapter can make it up to you! Thanks to all who left reviews and who read this little ****fic. This means a lot to me! Special thank to mylovelymindplace for her beta reading and also to Ambur and morbidydefault! You three are a real help and support and I can't thank you enough! You do a lot of hand holding :)**

**So for the next chapters I'm thinking about putting up the rating from T to M but I'm not sure yet.**

**So on to the chapter, which was a tricky one to write! Please leave a review and make me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Part V**

Half an hour before...

James Moriarty sat across from Molly's parents in the study and repeated in a monotonous tone why he had come:

„I have gotten to know your daughter at the dance last evening and have noted how special she is. Now I'm here to ask you for her hand in marriage."

Molly's parents exchanged surprised looks.

They knew James Moriarty, he was a man with an unknown past who had made himself a name by unknown business and who was an ambitious star in the social sky of London. Neither Mr Hooper nor Mrs Hooper liked the idea of her daughter being married to him.

James Moriarty had not left a good impression with Molly's parents in spite of his elegant appearance, which is why both were not ready to to give way to his demand.

„Look Mr. Moriarty, we feel honoured that you have recognised the person in our daughter with whom you want to spend the rest of your life, but, unfortunately, we must reject your offer.", Molly's father decided without even blinking.

„Please forgive us, but our daughter should have this wish also, and at the moment she is still too shaken up by yesterday's events and in this state we are not sure if she is able to decide her fate.", continued Mrs Hooper and stepped behind her husband.

Moriarty looked alternately between them, before he started to laugh. It was an icy, cheerless, laughter that made the couple shiver.

They stared at him in surprise and waited for Moriarty, who cleared his throat: „I hope you understand that this proposal is a pure formality. I know all about your problems with your business, Mr Hooper. Believe me, if you refuse everything will only get worse."

„I do not understand completely...", Mr Hooper looked confusedly at the man in front of him.

„Understanding is such a trivial thing. Do you know what the newspapers will write tomorrow?", asked Moriarty happily.

„How could we know?" Mr Hooper's voice trembled and he threw a questioning look at his wife.

„There are two possible outcomes and I'd love to give you a glimpse.", Moriarty reached in the inside of his jacket and got two folded pages of a newspaper.

„There would be, of course, two possibilities. Once this here...", he handed the page to Mr Hooper.

Molly's father breathed deeply and had a look at it.

There was a wedding announcement written down:

' We proudly announce engagement of our daughter Miss Molly Catherine Hooper to Mr James Moriarty. The wedding takes place on Saturday 15th of September at 11 o'clock in the Saint Matthew's Church in Westminster. We will be pleased for your attending in such large numbers."

Confused, Mr Hooper gazed at the younger man: „As I already said, it is not possible for us and we are very sorry that you have run this expenditure."

„Why do you make such a swift decision, Mr Hooper? Maybe Mrs Hooper should read the following page.", he handed the next sheet of paper over to Mrs Hooper before Mr Hooper could intervene.

With shaky fingers she unfolded and read it. A shocked look appeared on her face. Mrs Hooper gave the page over to her husband.

„Molly Catherine Hooper, 1878 to 1898. "We regretfully announce the sudden death of our beloved daughter. We hope that the angels escort her to the heavenly gate, and that the Lord will not hesitate to let her in. The burial and the funeral will take place on Saturday 15th of September at 11 o'clock."

The pair shared a scared look.

Was Moriarty threatening to kill Molly if he could not have her?

„You see, it is quite easy. You agree to the engagement, I marry Molly at the end of the week, and you get rid of your financial troubles. Of course you can decline, but, nevertheless, it would be a pity if there was a funeral and a memorial service that weekend.", The man with the dark hair grinned at them maliciously.

„Why are you doing this?", asked Mrs Hooper and her voice trembled noticeably.

„Mrs Hooper, do not take it personally, but there is someone who longs for your daughter very much, more than I ever could and I am not able to let her fall into his hands.", he giggled amusedly.

„Who do you mean?", Mr Hooper pulled up an eyebrow. Two men within less then three days had courted his daughter! Of course Mr Hooper wanted to know the identity of the second admirer of his daughter. He hoped it was a better man than Moriarty, who had threatened to kill Molly if he did not get his will from Molly's parents.

Moriarty sighed irritated: „Sherlock Holmes will come here soon with the same (proposal), but of course you give me the advantage!"

„The Consulting Detective?!", Mrs Hooper stared at Moriarty.

„Quite right. I expect you to reject him unless you want your daughter to take her last breath this week! " the man in the suit demanded.

„It is not at all about Molly. It is a personal war between Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes", Molly's mother whispered tremblingly.

„I take from him what he wants the most in this world and he can do nothing against it!", Moriarty growled seriously and watched how Mrs Hooper sank deeper in her armchair. Mr Hooper stood there as if he was fossilized and grabbed his wife's hand.

„You will not lay a finger on my daughter! If you promise us, we entrust you our Molly!", demanded Mr Hooper resolutely.

„Of course you have my word on it, honestly, I am a gentleman.", Moriarty got up and nodded.

Mr Hooper inhaled sharply before he agreed: „Then I agree to your proposal and I promise to you that my daughter will become your wife."

„I knew we would come to an agreement! I have already settled an appointment for the wedding and I would like you to organise an engagement ball.", Moriarty's voice sounded happy and contented.

„When is the appointment for the wedding?", Mr Hooper wanted to know.

„On the next Saturday, a ball on Thursday would be miraculous of course, don't you think?", Moriarty said as if it was a self-evident fact.

„What should we tell our daughter?", Mrs Hooper's voice sounded desperate.

„Quite simple Mrs Hooper, the fact that she will become my wife and will live in my house in Cambridge, as soon as we are married.", replied Moriarty.

Mollys parents nodded before Moriarty disappeared.

A quarter of an hour later they rejected Sherlock Holmes proposal and made themselves unhappy.

Four days later

Molly had locked herself up for two days in her room and cried after her father had brought her the message of her engagement to James Moriarty.

Before, she would have been glad that somebody wanted to marry her, but she did not feel good about James Moriarty. He had been nice to her at the ball and had preserved her from making a fool out of herself because of Sherlock Holmes. After all, however, she could not expel the Detective from her thoughts. What would she have to offer in contrast to Irene Adler's beauty?

She was not not so nice as Irene Adler, and clearly she did not know how she could bewitch a man with her words. It was not suitable for a lady of Miss Adler's rank. Maybe that was why Molly envied Irene Adler so much. She was a woman who decided for herself and who did not care a thing about what a man told her.

Molly had come finally out of her room and had decided to marry Moriarty. If nobody wanted her except James Moriarty, she would take this man, without any doubt.

She did not love him and Molly was sure that she would never fall for him, even if he treated her in a good way.

The preparations for the wedding ran at full speed: the wedding dress was tailored, the invitations were sent and the engagement ball approached.

It would become a masquerade ball.

Molly looked at the dress that had been selected for this occasion, deep-blue, wide skirt and a narrowly laced corset as an upper top. It was not like the girl-like clothes which she had worn until now. It formed (maybe hugged instead of formed) the upper part of her body, it showed off her feminine figure, which excited her mother a lot. Molly had selected for the occasion a silvery mask in the Venetian style. (I would phrase this "Molly had selected a silvery, Venetian style mask for the occasion")

Sighing, she dropped herself on the mattress of her bed.

The ball was this evening and she did not even know half of the people who were invited. Some of them were friends of her parents or business partners of her father, the others were unknown to Molly.

Tonight she would do everything to look happy, it was all that was left for her.

The man she loved since she had seen him for the first time would never love her or kidnap her on her wedding day. He would not be the one with whom she would spend her wedding night and her honeymoon and only this thought Molly hurt very much.

Someone knocked on the door.

„Come in!", she called and sat up.

Her mother entered the room: „You should change. The guests are coming soon and James is already here. He would like to talk to you and (maybe "because" instead of and) up to now you have had no opportunity to speak with each other."

Molly looked to the ground. She did not want to see her fiancé, not because the thought made her sick but because she feared he would want to kiss her on the cheek.

She had to get up.

Her mother helped her to change and to restrain her long, brown hair.

„Very nice, dear, you look really delightful. Come, James is expecting you already in the drawing room.", Molly followed her mother from the bedroom.

When they reached the drawing room James Moriarty leant on the mantel and stared into the flames.

„Mr Moriarty, Molly is here.", said Mrs Hooper as they entered.

Moriarty turned around and smiled in Molly's direction: "Ah Mrs Hooper, thank you very much."

James rotated (maybe turned instead of rotated) to them and as Molly stood next to him he leant over and kissed her cheek. She had no opportunity to react.

As he narrowed his lips to her skin to touch it she trembled briefly. They felt rough and cold, nearly as if he was a reptile. Subconsciously she pulled back her head a little bit and heard how he laughed quietly.

„She is a little bit shy.", her mother smiled beside her.

„I am no more a stranger for you Molly.", said James in a velvet-soft voice and turned her face with his hand in a way that Molly had to look up to him.

„We have only danced once, James.", whispered Molly and tried to avoid him.

He laughed once more and then turned to Mrs Hooper: „Would it disturb you if I talked to my fiancée in private?"

„Of course, you should have a moment to be able to become acquainted. I will control in the interim whether everything is prepared, the guests come in half an hour.", nodded Mrs Hooper and left the drawing room.

The door closed shut.

Molly watched as James moved from his spot at the mantle to walk around her.

He scrutinised her in the dress carefully. She felt how his looks were about to get under the garment and to expose her creamy skin that was well hidden underneath.

„The dress is really wonderful, Molly.", James whispered to her.

„Thank you...", immediately she looked to the ground.

He started to giggle: „Molly, why you are so shy? When we were together at the dance you clearly liked my company."

She swallowed and replied: „I have simply not been prepared for the fact that you want to marry me. We are engaged and I don't even know who you are..."

„Oh please, I am the man who realized what a lovely young woman you are .", answered Moriarty and laid two fingers under her chin.

„Thanks...", murmured Molly.

„It's alright, Molly. Look here, I have brought you a present for our engagement.", he reached for a small box that was placed on the mantelpiece and opened it.

In it she could see a diamond ring and a pair of matching earrings. The precious stones sparkled in the light of the fire. To Molly it was clear that the jewellery must have been very expensive.

She felt the weight of the stone on her hand and that the ring was a little too narrow. It felt like a chain.

„You shouldn't have...", her trembling voice told him.

„Only the best for my beautiful, young bride.", James purred back to her.

It felt clearly not right. The ring and the earrings were two very generous presents, but Molly was sure he expected an accomondation from her.

„Really wonderful, but I am not sure if I am the right woman for you.", Molly began carefully. She had to be honest with James.

„What is wrong Molly? When we are married soon we should start to be honest with each other.", he smiled at her and expected a response.

„You are really a great man, James. Every woman would be happy to be courted by you. I would never lie to you, but I believe I wouldn't be a good wife to you.", Molly tried to explain to him.

„Why do you think this? I am sure we would make quite a couple. You know, I am also interested in science and I know about your interest in it! Together we could discuss every day and you would also be allowed to read in my library!", James looked at her enthusiastically and leant in for a quick kiss, but Molly stepped back.

„James, please! I wish I were in love with you, but I am not! It is great that you want me as your wife, but I would not know how to make you happy.", Molly tried to push him away and walked backwards.

He gave a laugh: „Little Molly, of course I know that you will never love me and how much you wish that I break the engagement, but this will not happen."

Molly's mouth was open. She had heard his words, nevertheless, she did not understand what he wanted to say to her.

„I do not understand...", escaped from her and she felt how her back came dangerously close to the wall.

„Of course not!", he grinned and blocked her escape with his arms. She was trapped.

„Let me go...", Molly begged quietly.

„Why should I ? I want to get to know you only a little bit better, before we go down the aisle on Saturday.", in his eyes burned a menacing fire and the feeling of the disgust climbed up in her.

One of his hands freed itself from the wall and started to stroke her cheek: „I know that you are hopelessly in love with Sherlock Holmes, Molly, but he will never want you!", James cooed.

„That is none of your concern...", she whispered and tears gathered in her eyes.

„What then? You desire another man?! Silly girl, it will concern me of course, if you cannot concentrate yourself on me, when it comes to more important things.", Moriarty came closer to her ear and whispered the words to Molly. With his tongue he wet his bottom lip.

Molly understood what he meant and she was afraid of it. She had only read about what should happen in the wedding night, but she had no experiences with the subject. It was tradition for a young woman to go to her bridal bed as a virgin and of course Molly obeyed this rule.

Secretly she had dreamt of giving this moment to someone who she would love deeply and dearly, but now in it was clear to her that it would never happen.

Uncertainly she lowered her gaze and Moriarty understood that he had met a sensitive spot.

„You do not know what will happen if we are alone after the wedding with each other? Well, then let me tell you that I can't wait to have you...", he grabbed her upper arms.

Molly gave a loud groan out of pain: „You hurt me!", she cried.

„Really?", he laughed again and scared Molly even more.

„Please, you can't possibly want this!", she tried to push him desperately off herself but he grabbed her wrists.

„You do as I say! For me you are no more than a diversion, and believe me, you will be at my mercy!", he smiled and his face contorted into an ugly grimace.

Molly tried to free herself from him and to push him away.

She felt dizzy and tried not to faint.

Behind her Moriarty stepped once more closer and Molly turned around, when he tried to pull her flush against him: „Do not touch me!"

As expected, James ignored what she had said and dragged her against him: „I would like to clarify something here. You belong to me and I decide how I handle my property!"

„What do you want from me?", asked the young woman courageously.

„For the beginning I take your body and a part of your fascinating soul. You must understand Molly that everything I do is only for your best. Accept me as your husband, be the woman by my side and you will never have to be alone.", he whispered to her in a tempeting voice.

In her mind's eye, Molly could see the picture of a marriage with James Moriarty: she was a unhappy woman, with a man by her side for whom she was nothing more than a toy. Presumably she would spend her days alone, without anyone to keep her company and also not trying to remember the fact that she had to share her bed with this man.

With all her strength she banned the thoughts of her coming nights with James Moriarty from her mind.

„And if I refuse?", she said courageously.

„Oh Molly, how you would be able to? Do you really want to feel my rage? Think of your parents, it would be such a misery if they come to harm...", he stroked a strand of hair from her face and heard how Molly swallowed noticeably. Would he really try to hurt them?

„Please...", she begged.

„Oh Molly, I will have you in this as long as it pleases me. Many girls are afraid of their wedding night and to give themselves over to their husbands. I will provide for it that you'll beg to never leave the bridal bed.", he went on and sounded more and more amused.

„I will not give you what you want. Nevertheless, it is my body, right?", Molly wanted to fight but the voice nearly failed.

„What you want or not want makes no difference to me, Molly Hooper. You can shout and beg as much as you want. Many girls do this in their wedding nights. Have you possibly believed you were handled in a gentle way? No Molly, no man is patient with the inadequacy of his wife if it comes to his own pleasure.", Molly trembled even more.

James continued grinning: „I will take from you what I want and I will get it! Moreover, you will be extremely helpful in in consideration of the fact that I want to speed up my business: you are a charming young, attractive woman. So many mighty men in this city who will not decline a sweet rounding-off for their business.", he bent over and his mouth came dangerously close to her ear.

Immediately Molly understood what he told her: she should give pleasure to these men and dedicate herself to them with everything she got! For Moriarty she would be nothing more then a slut which he could use in any way that pleased him!

„I will never make a whore out of me...", Molly shivered..

„Molly, Molly... you would absolutely be no whore. Every wife has her duties in a marriage...", he purred to her and stroked her cheek further.

„I can't... I won't...", Molly started to stutter. Her heart threatened to break her chest.

„Oh Molly, you will. There are so many things that could happen to your parents. I have heard that only last month a married couple had a ghastly accident with their carriage. Moreover, what if the house starts to burn down? Some housekeepers can be so careless with the candles...", said Moriarty, acting shocked and as if he was bothered while he lay down a hand over his mouth.

„You are not able to... I mean... you would not...", Molly did not know what she should say. For her, James had just enumerated his possibilities how he could kill her parents and then she made a horrible realisation: exactly these crimes piled up during the last weeks and months in London and environment!

„You are a killer...", she breathed.

„This is such an ugly word. I have never killed anyone personally.", Moriarty shrugged, bored.

It was as if someone had pulled the rug out from under Molly's feet. There was no way out.

„You have instructed somebody?", she asked further.

„Wrong, I am like the good fairy from the fairytales and fulfill wishes. But it is not about me here, my kitten. I can hardly await... how do peole say? Oh right: I can hardly await to rib your flower and to turn you into a woman. I believe my business partners will be very happy to be able to taste you.", his hands rested on her shoulders and pushed roughly.

Molly winced distorted with pain, she was sure his grasp would leave bruises.

„Why do you do this?", she asked him, finally.

„Is that really so important? Just to annoy someone and to show him his limits. Or maybe I do it just to pass the time, my little Molly that makes no difference.", he laughed.

Just when Molly wanted to venture a last, desperate attempt to defend herself, she heard the voice of her mother who welcomed the first guests in the hall. She sounded happy and very happy.

„Molly, I expect you to play along the rules, my rules! It would be a pity if your mother would not attend the baptism of her grandchild, wouldn't it?", James smiled at her deviously and dragged Molly closer to himself.

The voice of her mother approached the drawing room.

A little bit dizzy Molly nodded.

„Very nice Molly.", with a jerk he pulled her at himself and wanted to kiss her. She was able to taste his breath on her lips and felt how his fingers pinched her waist . For her it was clear that each of his violent touches would leave bruises.

Right when Molly tried to free herself from him to avoid the kiss, the door of the drawing room was opened and Molly's mother entered the room.

„Oh pardon me please! I could not know...", Mrs Hooper's face flushed red.

„ Mrs Hooper, please don't apologise. Molly and I are just finished.", smiled James, and let go of his fiancée. Molly gasped for air.

„This is good, because the first guests have arrived. I am sorry if I disturbed you lovebirds but it's about time.", urged Mrs Hooper.

„I'll meet you on the dancefloor, my lovely!", James Moriarty shot up once again to his future bride and kissed her cheek softly. Then he pushed past her, nodded to Molly's mother once again and then slipped from the room.

„You seem to get along well.", stated Mrs Hooper when James was gone.

„Well of course...", stammered Molly.

„You looked very close, this pleases me very much. Now come, you must still put on your mask.", she handed the mask to her daughter and watched how Molly put it on.

„Good?", she gave a fake smile to the older woman.

„You look charming. Let us begin. Many guests have arrived in the time we spoke.", Mrs Hooper grasped the hand of her daughter and led her from the room. She did not see how tears formed in her daugter's eyes and how she swallowed them.

The wedding with James Moriarty was not to be delayed and everything that she could do was to go through the evening with a fake smile and to join in Moriarty's dirty little game.

At the domestic's entrance of the Hooper estate stood two figures who were not invited to the party.

„If this goes wrong we will face a beating. Once from Moriaty's men, once from the police and once from Mary...", sighed John while he fiddled with the black mask in his hands.

The slender man beside him giggled: „Where would be the fun in this, John? Danger must be present, otherwise it would be boring."

Sherlock had dressed up for the evening in his best dinner jacket. To not be recognised directly, he had dressed his hair with some hair grease.

„Everything could have been so easy if you had told her directly how you feel about her, then we could save this farce.", John rumbled.

„John, you know sentiment is not my area and they surprised me. I'm not willing to relinquish Miss Hooper to this criminal. It is obvious that she feels something for me: she was unfriendly to me which presumably could be because of my conversation with Miss Adler. Her pupils were dilated, her pulse was raised and her cheeks were reddened. All that I have to do tonight is have a conversation with her and to find something with which I can expose Moriarty as a criminal. We are will be out here in about two hours and we will be lucky men!", Sherlock grinned, certain about his victory.

„I will believe this only if it really happens. How do we get in?", sighed his companion.

„I owed somebody a favor and I have fulfilled it." Sherlock laughed when the service door opened.

„The gentlemen Holmes and Watson!", said the young housemaid smiling, who had opened the door.

„Yes, that's us.", said John quickly.

The girl waved them in and led them then through the domestic's rooms to a stair that led to the ground floor.

„Please come along swiftly they play the first dance and the first champagne is poured out. Please merge yourselves simply among the dancing pairs and do not forget the masks!", the young woman said while she accompanied them up the stairs.

„Thank you very much. Tomorrow, by the way, your father will be released. I could prove that he was never so clever to poison his employer for weeks with arsenic. His wife who wanted to be heir to him was the culprit, not his butler. ", Sherlock explained to the young woman quickly and John dawned that this was the reason why she helped them.

„Thank you very much, Mr. Holmes.", she nodded thankfully and pushed both in the entrance hall before she closed the door behind them.

Sherlock breathed deeply and contentedly before he grinned at John: „The game is on!", with these words Sherlock went to the stairs in front of him that would lead him to the ballroom.

His friend behind him sighed quietly and sent a quick prayer to heaven, so that everything would go well.

**Please leave a little review, that makes me always very happy :)**


End file.
